


Роза

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Узнав о получении Гаарой должности Казекаге, Наруто спешит поздравить друга и присылает из Конохи цветы, в которых зашифровывает послание для Гаары.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Роза

— Ино-тян, могу я тебя кое о чём попросить?..  
Она поднимает взгляд на неловко улыбающегося Наруто.

— Да, конечно. Чем могу помочь?

— Ты знаешь язык цветов?

Ино удивлённо поднимает брови.  
— Да, немного ориентируюсь…

— Есть один особенный человек, которому я хотел бы отправить цветы, — начинает Наруто. — Я хочу много всего сказать этому человеку, искренних и важных слов, потому помоги мне собрать букет…

— Вот как, — усмехается Ино. — Это девушка, да? Колись, ты хочешь подарить букет Сакуре-тян?

Она звонко смеётся, но видя смущение Наруто, быстро извиняется — нехорошо, когда уходят клиенты.

— Смотри, у меня есть целый каталог, — она шелестит глянцевыми страницами. — Какие чувства ты испытываешь к этому человеку?

— Что-то… очень тёплое. Я много думаю о нём, это трепет, это… много нежности. И ещё…

— Есть в твоей голове место страсти? — подмигивает Ино.

— Разве что… да, совсем немного. Но не нужно много цветов, означающих страсть, — мнётся Наруто. — Я не хочу спугнуть. Хочу сказать, что люблю только этого человека, я предан только ему…

Ино улыбается. Собирает букет: много колокольчиков, две веточки мелиссы, несколько тюльпанов — тюльпан в мире шиноби значит любовь, самшит.

— Хочу попросить прощения.  
Одна лилия нежно-розового цвета.

— Сказать, как верен.  
Пучок незабудок.

— Надеюсь на взаимность.  
Сложный лист акации.

— А я могу у тебя забрать каталог на время? Мне нужно переписать кое-какие растения для себя, а то я не запомню. Обещаю, что верну!

Ино снисходительно улыбается — конечно, вернёшь, иначе Сакура с тебя шкуру спустит. Она заворачивает красивый букет и по просьбе Наруто — пару растений в горшочках.

И после того, как Наруто разворачивается и закрывает за собой дверь магазина, она внезапно осознает: «Стоп… он?»

Дома Наруто выписывает своим почерком, что какой цветок означает и прикрепляет к букету. Он думает, как бы подписаться, чтобы другие не узнали о том, кто же подарил Казекаге букет. Пусть думают, что загадочная девушка из Конохи. Наруто крепко зафиксировал сложенный небольшой листок твёрдой бумаги. Внутри красовался аккуратно выведенный нарутомаки.

Он смотрел на чужие клумбы, перебирал взглядом цветы в букете, всё ли он сказал, что хотел… Разум грыз: «Нет, не всё, ты забыл упомянуть нечто важное».

— Ино, — просит он, вернувшись в цветочный магазин и втягивая шею в плечи. Его уши горят алым, — дай мне, пожалуйста, розу. Вон ту, поярче…

***

— Господин Казекаге, вам попросили доставить это. И письмо. Запретили открывать, только лично вам.

Гаара отрывается от документа, переводит взгляд на букет и горшки…  
— Вазу с холодной водой, будьте добры, — говорит он.

— Так точно.

В письме почерком Наруто написано, что на языке цветов означает тот или иной цветок, и Гаара рассматривает их, рассматривает… обхватывает голову руками, с ужасом кое-что осознавая. 

***

— Темари, слушай, тут такое дело, — обращается он к сестре, — тебе из Конохи случайно никто цветов не дарил, не показывал? Ты там чаще меня бываешь…

Темари сначала сбивает с толку этот вопрос, она мнётся:  
— Ну… какое тебе дело-то?

— Мне просто… прислали букет из Конохи, и я пытаюсь разобраться, что где, — говорит Гаара. — Просто интересно.

— Вот как, и у тебя в Конохе завелись поклонницы? — улыбается Темари. — Смотри. Это мелисса, её можно бросить в чай. Меня таким однажды поили…  
«Взаимопонимание… этого у нас с ним не отнять, тут да».

— Веточка самшита, видишь, как блестит?  
«Значит, верность… Мне? А как же Саске, интересно? Ладно, посмотрим…»

— Лилия.  
«Просит прощения… любопытно, за что?»

— Акация.  
«Надеется на взаимность? Я и так ему ответил самыми искренними дружескими чувствами. Хотя некоторые предпочёл бы глубоко в себе зарыть…»

— Колокольчики. Смотри как много!  
«Не только я о нем думаю постоянно…»

— Тюльпаны! Вот эти, которые красные.  
«О?..»

— А это — розочка. Смотри, ещё и без шипов. Алая-алая, прямо как твои волосы, — улыбается Темари. — Если тебе подарили розу, значит… Гаара, ты меня слушаешь? Гаара, да ты весь красный! — она щёлкает пальцами перед его носом. — Гаара!

Он моргает, качая головой.  
— Ты опять отключился от недосыпа из-за Шукаку? — спрашивает Темари.

— Да… — говорит ей Гаара, мысленно добавляя «Почти».


End file.
